Plushy Doll For You
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy was about to give Sonic a gift, but he yells at her. Sonic realized his mistake, he wanted to apologize. Will she forgive him? Find out and read.


**SonAmy: Plushy Doll For You**

Amy the pink hedgehog was very excited to give something to her blue hedgehog Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic! You're gonna love this gift!" Amy squealed in excitement. She left her house and went to go look for Sonic.

**_With Sonic_**

Sonic was at the edge of rock near the beach. He was thinking about Amy. He really loves her so much, but scared that he'll think Eggman knows that he has feelings for Amy. Sonic didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings, but he'll have to do it to keep her safe.

"SONIC!"

It was Amy, she was coming towards to him, with a cube-like shape present in her hands.

"Amy, if you're gonna ask me to go on a date with you, the answer is NO!" Sonic shouted loudly. This got Amy scared by his anger.

"I-I-I….wasn't going to—" Amy couldn't finish, she was pushed hard to the ground by an angry blue hedgehog.

"I don't want to hear your excuse! You're so annoying! Do me a favor, GO AWAY!" Sonic yelling at her angrily.

Amy was in tears; how could he say that to her? She was only giving him something. And this is what she gets?

"All….I….wanted was to give a present to you…" Amy hiccupping from her crying. Sonic realized that he broke her heart by yelling at her.

"Amy….I….." Sonic didn't get to finish.

"NO! I'LL JUST STAY AWAY FROM YOU! YOU JERK!" Amy shouted angrily, but sadly. She threw her gift on the ground hard, and runs away crying.

"AMY! WAIT!" Sonic tries to call her out, but she was gone. Sonic really messed up badly. His ears droop down.

"What have I done?" Sonic felt so guilty. He then looks at Amy's gift; that she was trying to give to him. He picks it up from the ground and unwraps the present; he then opens the lid box and sees an Amy Rose plushy doll and a chili dog keychain bracelet. Sonic was so surprised at this; he really loved this Amy's gift. That was so nice of her.

"Oh, Amy. Thank you. I never realized how much you care about me" Sonic held the Amy doll close to him, a tear drops from his cheek. He wanted to apologize to her for being a jerk to her, but he didn't want to see her so mad at him. So he'll have to wait for tomorrow, so that Amy can cool off.

He puts his gift back in the box and carries it; he sped off to his house.

It was now morning; Sonic had himself some breakfast. After that, he held the Amy doll in his arms, along with the chili dog keychain bracelet on the doll Amy's neck, like a necklace.

He sped off to Amy's house.

As he arrived at her house; he turns the handle door to see if it's unlocked. It was open. He goes inside and closed the front door.

"Amy? You here? Amy?" no response. He checks the kitchen, but no sign of Amy. He sees a sticky note on the fridge. He walks up to the fridge and reads the sticky note.

"_Went to go out shopping, be back soon. _

_Amy"_

Sonic sighs in relief, she was shopping. So he'll have to wait till she gets back home. He decides to go into Amy's room to take a nap.

Sonic lies down on Amy's bed, with his Amy doll close to his chest. He had tears in his eyes, he wanted to see Amy and tell her how sorry he was for hurting her feelings so badly. He closed his eyes, taking a nap.

**_An Hour Later_**

Amy comes back from shopping; she went upstairs and heading to her room; she noticed that her room door was wide open. She goes in and sees a blue hedgehog in her bed, but also the Amy doll in his arms. Amy was so shocked to see that he has Amy's gift. She thought he didn't want to see her again. And now, he has his Amy doll in his arms. She guessed he loves her gift so much. She noticed his dry tears on his cheeks. Why was he crying? She thought.

She walks up to her bed and sits beside the blue hedgehog. She pets his quills, to relax him. Sonic's eyes were now open, he noticed that Amy is here.

"Amy" Sonic clings on to her, sobbing on her shoulder; Amy was surprised at this.

"Oh, Amy. I wanted to apologize to you from yesterday. I didn't mean to make you cry so badly. Please forgive me" Sonic hiccups from his sobbing. He was crying to hard. Amy rubs his back to calm him down.

"Shh…..shhh…..It's okay, Sonic. I forgive you, don't feel guilty" Amy said softly.

"Amy, I want to say thank you for your gift. It was so nice of you. I really love this gift" Sonic sobs a little.

"You're welcome Sonikku" Amy pets his quills.

"Amy, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please don't be mad at me" Sonic pleaded.

"Shhh…..I forgive you, Sonikku. I'm not mad at you" Amy said.

Sonic pulls away and cups her face.

"Ames, I wanted to say that I love you. I really do, I was just too shy to tell you" Sonic said with tears.

"Oh, Sonikku! I love you too! But it's okay to be shy, everyone gets shy sometimes" Amy said sweetly.

"I know. But every time I get close to you, my heart goes crazy. I don't know why" Sonic said. Amy giggles.

"That's normal, silly. You're in love, that's what you're feeling" Amy said.

"Really? Is that what the feeling is when you're in love?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, sweetie. That's normal" Amy giggles.

"And I feel like kissing you" Sonic said, he leans in and kissed her soft cherry-taste lipgloss lips. Amy was surprised at this; he's kissing her for real. She then kissed back and wraps her arms around his neck. She then gently pushed him down on the bed, to be on top of him. Sonic wraps his arms around her waist, while he's kissing her. He then rolls over, to be on top of her. Kissing passionately. But they need air, they broke the kiss. Sonic rolls to the side to be next to Amy.

"I love you Amy" Sonic nuzzled and purrs on her strawberry-scented quills.

"I love you too, Sonic" Amy purrs on him.

They were now in love.

The End.


End file.
